La Carta
by hatshe
Summary: Pansy y Ron son personajes distintos... pero poseen un mar de desafíos qué compartir. Qué saldrá de ello? Conciencia descarada que tilda al primero de gay a morir xD PPRW xD


** Ooo La Carta ooO**

Su cuerpo se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Estaba extenuado.., la búsqueda se le hacía incansable… y a la vez, insoportable. Seguía preguntándose qué había pasado con ella… si realmente había salido de su vida en aquellos siete años, marcados por la búsqueda incesante de su aroma, de su abrazo, de sus regaños, y de su beso. Un respiro profundo lo instó a levantarse y a abrir las ventanas, para permitir que una brisa de verano, caliente como el mismísimo sol, siguiese sacando gotas de sudor de su frente, de una forma tan exagerada que se daba asco a sí mismo, y estaba seguro que, si ella estuviese con él, como debió pedírselo hacía tanto, lo obligaría a meterse de cabeza en el baño, a quitarse el olor a piel sin asear durante dos días que llevaba. Pistas, retazos, chivazos… nada servía para conseguirla. Nada servía para asegurarle que no había humillación en sus palabras, y mucho menos desprecio en su mirada.

_**Flash Back**_

Ya deja la paranoia! – me exigió Harry, al tiempo que yo miraba a todos lados… no permitiría que un insecto de esos se volviese a acerca a mi nunca más. Me provocaba coger la varita y hacerlas desaparecer a todas a la vez, que sintiesen el mismo asco que yo cada vez que se me acercan, que me miran, o que una de sus patas se acerca levemente a donde estoy… Casi le digo que no es paranoia, pero… estaría mintiendo, porque sé que sí lo es. Aquí, en nuestra habitación, no hay arañas… a pesar del estúpido encantamiento empleado por Hermione y Pansy, es decir, Ginny, para darnos un buen escarmiento. ¿Pansy? Sí, ella. Esa serpiente indomable que se atravesó en mi camino a mitad de séptimo curso y que, para esta fecha, sigue clavada en algún sitio de lo que tantos denominan alma… aunque, para ser sinceros, no sé qué es lo que me gusta de ella… si esa forma tan particular que tiene de retarme cada vez que paso a su lado, y de asesinarme con la mirada… o sus curvas de princesa de cuentos que me incitan a hacerla parte de mi en cada esquina que suele aparecer a mi vista, tentándome a atraerla con un hechizo orientador… y hacer cada una de las locuras que se me ocurran con ella. Estoy consciente que solo es un sueño, un delirio… porque jamás me miraría como hombre. Demasiado pobre, demasiado Weasley… la misma razón por la que Hermione había preferido a Harry, y no a mí… ellos podrán decir misa, y amén, ahora que están juntos, pero el que sufrió y desvarió por ella en silencio fui yo, y el que se devanó los sesos pensando en una forma lógica o ilógica de arrancarla de sí, fui yo, no ellos. Ellos gozan de la felicidad que otorga la relación fija, sin mentiras, y en base a la confianza. Lo que yo quería con ella… y que él, como casi siempre, sin pretenderlo, claro está, hacía con las cosas que quería para mi vida… ella no era una cosa, y ahora tampoco lo es… pero sí, lo admito, me llena de rabia el pensar que están juntos y que no les importó un bledo lo que yo sentía. Siento como una mano me palmea rudamente en la espalda, y salgo de mi ensoñación. Harry pasa una mano, abanicándola, frente a mí, y pregunta estúpidamente que si sigo presente. Claro que sigo presente, lo que pasa es que pensar en arañas casi siempre desemboca en un tema completamente diferente.

Ya vengo – le anuncio, poniéndome de pie, y sabiendo perfectamente que estaría arqueando una ceja, como cada vez que no entendía lo que hacía. Sí, puede sonar frío de mi parte, pero… el que se hayan juntado así por así me ha hecho un tanto seco. Tengo una cita con una ravenclaw, dentro de cinco minutos, y nunca hay que dejar esperando a una linda dama… menos si tiene unos ojos de cielo y unas piernas que no tienen nada que envidiarle a Parkinson… de nuevo ella. ¡Me obsesiono carajo! Sacudo mi cabeza, y me dirijo hacia la salida, escuchando claramente cómo Harry me pregunta hacia donde voy. ¿Acaso le importaba, realmente? No me di ninguna respuesta, y abrí el cuadro, saliendo al exterior.

Asumo que es hasta hipócrita de mi parte no gritarles a ambos las cosas que me embargan, pero… ¿son mis amigos, no? Tienen derecho a ser felices… por más que su felicidad tenga un precio: La mía. Camino sin rumbo fijo… no me interesa la vía que pueda tomar para llegar a una de las esquinas del tercer piso, la que estaba a dos pasillos de la bruja tuerta… aquella que en tantas ocasiones sirvió de escondite y secreto para nosotros… cuando éramos el Trío Mágico, y no los felices Harry y Hermione, con un agregado de color pelirrojo. Siento cómo la ira se sube hasta mi cabeza… y lo sé. Mis orejas están rojas, y mis puños vuelven a estar cerrados. Me siento molesto, por su traición… sí! Es una traición! Porque antes de ser novios, debieron preguntarse qué sentía yo! Él, compartiendo la misma habitación que yo, me preguntó decenas de veces que me gustaba… ¿acaso no notaba en mis muy falsos "no" que no asumía lo que me pasaba, simplemente por vergüenza a ser rechazado por ella?... ¿acaso ella, con sus dotes de sabelotodo, y sus ínfulas de ser la más inteligente bruja de todos los tiempos no notó que un imbécil Weasley se babeaba por ella? Claro, tan ingeniosos los dos para tantas cosas… y tan "lentos" para otras… como el captar que al unirse estaban despedazando a machetazos lo que sentía por los dos. Amistad, y Amor. Admiración y Deseo. Respectivamente. Y no faltan nunca las críticas y las alabanzas… que, más allá de oírse estúpidos y tercos, sonsos y fuera de lugar, dan y dan en la llaga que todavía no he podido sanar, por más que me refugie en los brazos de muchas chicas que, desesperadas por mi cariño y mi atención, solo sirven de distracción por ciertas horas. Sí, soy una bestia, pero… ¿y qué? A esta bestia siempre la dejan como sombra… como la segunda parte… pero la mala. Como aquel que depende de uno o de otro para ser bueno. Como el guardián del equipo de potter. O como el amigo de la inteligente Granger. Como el que se la pasaba con los tórtolos del año. ¡Inclusive como el que moriría en manos de Voldemort en primera instancia, porque su corazón… lleno de la bondad de ambos, era el más expuesto a perecer!.

Sé que mi respiración está agitada, y que camino más rápido de lo común… pero no puedo evitarlo. Miro el reloj… tan mágico como muggle… "genial, una mezcla de ellos dos", y notó que habían pasado más de cinco minutos. Demonios, si no se daba prisa, seguramente llegaría tarde. Giró sus talones en dirección opuesta, de una forma brusca, cabe destacar. Dos personas dieron de lleno a él, y éste se quedó de piedra. Nuevamente… el hielo que parecía helar su propio océano se mezcló, haciéndolo arquear las cejas de manera desproporcional. Dos sonrisas sarcásticas las identificaron como serpientes… pero él no lo necesitaba. Sus gestos aristocráticos y gélidos, y sus labios, que parecían rojo sangre concordante con lo pálido de su piel, la delataban como aquella que se había cruzado en él hacía más de cuatro meses en un castigo de McGonagall… como aquella que lo había besado repentinamente, como si por obra de mafia se hubiese tratado… y la que le hacía temblar internamente cada vez que se acercaba de más. Sus pensamientos, veloces como él defendiendo los aros de su equipo (sí… ya no era un patético guardián… sus reflejos habían mejorado en exceso, y, debido a los duros entrenamientos, su cuerpo había agarrado forma. Ya no era larguirucho y medio encorvado. Ahora tenía músculos, y era el prototipo de chico más deseado por las chicas… claro está, después del inalcanzable Harry Potter y del intocable Draco Malfoy… con un demonio¿porqué nunca podía ser el primero en nada¿Porqué?), debieron ser notados por una de las dos siseantes, pues se miraron por unos segundos, y una desapareció con la velocidad del rayo, no sin antes observar con cierta lujuria el tan bien formado cuerpo del león. Ella, por su parte, seguía navegando en las últimamente tan frías aguas del Weasley, quien últimamente no le presentaba ningún tipo de concordia… solo era guerra. Guerra de miradas, guerra en clases, guerras con los profesores. Insultos y gritos que no salían del interior, y ese deseo hecho llama que los carcomía a ambos, y se empeñaban en guerrear, para no aceptarlo. Se le plantó enfrente, y sonrió más aún.

Veo que llevas prisa, comadreja. Creo que la chica que te espera ya debió partir – siseó ella, acercándose un poco. Él no se movió del lugar que pisaba… por el contrario, sonrió tanto como ella al escuchar aquél comentario.

No lo creo querida Parkinson…soy demasiado irresistible como para que huyan de mí. Apuesto mi túnica que está impaciente por verme llegar. – Le respondió, respondiendo al acercamiento de la rubia con un témpano que le dio en las sienes. Su respiración volvía a jugar con él, pero no le permitiría exteriorizar las cosas que se le estaban moviendo por dentro… no en ese momento.

Claro, Weasley, claro… eso si olvidamos las probabilidades de que sea una broma de cualquier serpiente con más de dos dedos de frente, y note tus últimas dotes de superioridad digno de nosotras, más que de cualquier león. – Sus palabras se arrastraban por el ropaje por el menor de los varones Weasley, haciéndole cosquillas, y estallaban en sus tímpanos, haciéndole reír, con las sandeces que decía aquella solamente por hacerlo enojar. ¿Qué clase de placer morboso obtenía llevándolo a la furia?

Quisieras tu que estuviese de vez en cuando, rondando por esas cavernas frías y faltas de fuego característicos de un león… para ver si en uno de esos tantos paseos me compadezco de tu temperatura cambiante y te caliento… porque creo que el hurón pierde más su tiempo con las artes oscuras que con la que será su esposa dentro de unos meses – Un sonido de feria le indicó que había dado en el clavo, y un confeti cayó desde el techo de Hogwarts, asegurándolo como vencedor de la disputa. No obstante, una nube de murciégalos se llevó el confeti dentro de sí, y dejó como rastro a una más cercana Pansy Parkinson… que solo estaba a cinco centímetros de él. Sintió como si fuese una montaña llena de picos y de saltos… y que alguien, muy osado, acababa de lanzarse desde su cima más alta, en bengi… aquél deporte mortal que tanto gustaba a los muggles y a sí mismo por brindarle una sensación de peligro que nunca antes había experimentado. Por reflejo se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo, cuando se captó a sí mismo rodeando a la Parkinson, y dejándola aprisionada entre aquella pared que hacía pocos instantes era su casa, y ahora resultaba su prisión. Se respondió a sí mismo que jugaba… con fuego, pero, jugaba. Ella no dejaba de sonreír, y aumentó, a decisión propia, el calor que estaba dentro de ella… comenzando a sudar, y a descontrolar la muy de por sí vencida mente de Ron. Él no… no perdería en esa ocasión, Llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias… sin importar que ella hubiese clavado las uñas medianamente largas en su camisa… haciéndolo preso a é también. Con un rápido movimiento de manos colocó la derecha en la pared, para apoyarse… y con la segunda rodeó los abdominales de ella. Cercándola por completo. Cuando rozó su piel con el uniforme de ella, sintió cómo una chispa lo atravesaba de largo a largo, pero no cedió… porque juraba, allí donde estaba, que ella había sentido lo mismo… juramente confirmado con un gemido soltado a no voluntad con el contacto. Ella se echó a reír, y él arqueó aún más las cejas.

Parece que aquel juego del que fuimos parte gracias a la bestia de Minerva no ha salido de tu mente¿eh?. Me apuesto que quieres repetirlo Weasley… pero… el detalle está en que no soy una persona caritativa, y mi cuota de caridad contigo se acabó ese… - no pudo terminar la frase, porque unos labios violentos y desesperados estaban buscando los suyos, aferrando su cintura a la pared, y gritando con el más alto de los tonos que le correspondiese, como en aquella ocasión. Un vació se apoderó de los dos al descubrirse explorándose con las lenguas, y jugueteando con ellas, en una guerra sin fin que los separaba como pertenecientes a dos casas de cualidades, valores e ideales completamente distintos. Tantas cosas y normas cayeron como piezas de dominó cuando él, e muestra clara de querer dominar, se apoderó de sus manos y continuó con el beso lleno de frenesí hasta su cuello, pero ella, en pro de mantener su sitio como dominante, lo obligó a subir ambas manos, quedando éstas presas de sus manos pálidas, apoyadas en la pared, y adheridas a ella, posición que era compartida por su dueño. Ella se inclinó para encontrar más fácilmente el camino hacia la comisura de su boca, que fue virulentamente consumida como la más exquisita tasa de chocolate en invierno, y circundada por los labios carnosos que determinaban el punto sensual de Ronald Weasley. Al levantar su rodilla y sentir su miembro, se sintió vencedora al encontrarlo erecto, listo para batallar aún más. Con una bandera que la determinaba como ganadora absoluta, se separó de él, de una forma tan violenta que pudo notar su sorpresa en el centro de sus ojos, que, para ella, ya no eran azules, sino blanquecinos llenos de ese fuego que tanto le había llamado la atención, y que nunca había querido admitir. Jadeantes ambos, y mirándose con el más profundo de los odios, compartido con el deseo más interno, habló – Veo que no me equivocaba – acertó, con el cartel el letras de neón en la frente… describiendo la palabra "dominado" en grande y legible. Se acomodó el de repente muy turbado uniforme, y se dio la media vuelta. Una sensación de quemadura embargó su mano, y se dio cuenta que él la estaba reteniendo. Sonrió maliciosamente, y se preparó para lanzar su ponzoña, pero…

Y tu no hiciste nada por evitarlo, así que… eres tan culpable o víctima como este pobre león – Sin decir más, y regalándole una última mirada segura y firme, desapareció del pasillo, testigo del fugaz acto que se había llevado a cabo…

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Papeles… papeles y más papeles volaban encima de él. Era un caluroso día… como los anteriores. Lleno de rutina, llamadas de teléfono, y de salidas tan bruscas que a veces le cansaban, aún sin empezar a trabajar en aquello que les había obligado a salir tan rápidamente. No… hacía mucho tiempo que él. El Lord de lo Macabro y lo Oscuro se había esfumado, gracias a Harry… pero eso no quería decir que los focos de violencia hubiesen desaparecido. Tal conmoción parecía hacer enervado a los mortífagos, y mataban por doquier cada vez que las copas de dolor se subían a sus cabezas llenas de furia, y los hacían actuar incoherentemente.

¿En ese momento? No… no estaba destruyendo varitas de mortífagos o limpiando lágrimas y sangre de familias muggles y de magos mestizos que habían recién atacados… o en san mungo realizando millones de preguntas que solo le ayudarían a conseguir tan solo una pista real, ante tantas posiblemente muertas. Se hallaba rebuscando el número de ella… de la última persona que la había visto sobre la faz de la tierra… precisamente el último día, o, corrigiendo, la última noche que habían pasado en Hogwarts… de cierta forma juntos… y de cierta forma tan. Pero tan distintos y separados…

_**Flash Back.**_

Claro, es mucho más fácil señalar que asumir – me quejé, mirando al director. Me miraba como si comprendiera todo por lo que pasaba, cuando, en realidad, no tenía y la más remota idea. No me importaba que tuviese ciento treinta y siete años más que yo (aunque hay que admitir que es mucho tiempo), nadie vivía las mismas cosas… por más que los adultos… en lo que me convertiría dentro de poco, para mi desgracia, se encargaran de asegurarlo una y otra vez. Estaba cruzado de brazos, no aceptaría ningún tipo de crítica… menos cuando solo pretendía defenderlos, como el buen idiota Weasley que soy. No sé qué demonios le pasaba a mi ánimo… a un momento, feliz de la vida, al otro, tristísimo por todos los fracasos que se apiñaban en mi cerebro y parecían existir solo para mi, al otro, molesto hasta con los zapatos por quedarme grandes. Todo ese descontrol se debía a ellos y a su repentina relación. ¿Repentina? La pretina de los zapatos me hace olvidar detalles como que llevan casi dos meses saliendo juntos, y es tal la envidia que le tienen (y les tengo, a decir verdad) que no paran de querer hechizarlos, de maldecirlos y de separarlos. Y ahora resulta que este pendejo por andar de salvador y evitar que Hermione se tomase un filtro de amor que la haría caer rendida a los pies de un chico que en mi vida había visto, estaba resultando castigado con nada más y nada menos que… - doscientos cincuenta puntos menos para gryffindor, Ron. No puedo hacer otra cosa. – Mi mente se bloqueó al escuchar tal cifra, y me puse de pie, apoyándome en la silla. Sabía que si rompía alguno de los objetos que Harry había roto en quinto año, mínimo me expulsaban de Hogwarts. Me pareció injusto no poder descargar mi ira en ese momento, tan desbordada… Me di media vuelta, y los vi entrar, justo cuando mis manos tocaban el pomo para retirarme del sitio. Una mirada seria, llena de reproches, seguida de una confundida me dieron en la cara. Me quedé atónito ante esas dos formas de juzgarme tan diferentes. Una de ellas, la primera, y como no, pertenecía a ella, Hermione. La segunda, al que se había convertido en un muy recto Harry Potter, dedicado exclusivamente a sus entrenamientos contra el que no puede ser nombrado, sus clases, sus tareas… y cómo olvidarlo, su novia. Ambas, a su manera, exigían una explicación. Cosa que no estaba, ni remotamente, dispuesto a otorgar. Sonreí estúpidamente a ambos, y sé que no se convencieron con el gesto en mi cara, así que me encogí de hombros, y les dije.

Pregúntenle a Dumbledore qué fue lo que pasó y qué me obligó a hacerlo, amigos – afinqué con tanto fervor la última palabra que sonó falsa, pero no me importó. Salí como un bólido del sitio, sin ver muy bien los lugares por lo que caminaba, en vías a la sala Común. Sabía que Dumbledore había hurgado en mis recuerdos en búsqueda de las causas que me habían llevado a aplicar un desmaius a aquel pequeño de Ravenclaw, y que había encontrado una respuesta muy sencilla: Solamente yo tenía derecho a interponerme en la relación de Harry y Hermione, por haber sido, y ser, por más que lo niegue, parte fundamental de mi vida. Por lo tanto, no iba a permitir que una poción (seguramente mal hecha) perturbara la felicidad que yo me había visto incapaz de perturbar con mi muy mal humor repentino, y mis comentarios ácidos que eran derretidos cruentamente por la miel que destilaban al mirarse. Mi gesto de sonrisa aprendida en las radionovelas que escuchaba mi madre cada vez que cocinaba de deshizo mientras hurgaba en mi baúl, en búsqueda de la nimbus 2002 que me había regalado Harry, cuando mi barredora nº 5 se vio destrozada por un hechizo de fuego que la deshizo en mitad de pleno vuelo y nos otorgó la victoria inmediata frente a los Slytherins. La encontré, tan preparada como siempre a ser domada por mí, y salí con la misma velocidad con la que había llegado. Bajé los escalones de tres en tres, sintiéndome feliz de ser tan alto como los genes de mis padres, y aún más de mi abuelo permitieron. Me retiré de la sala común, y los volví a encontrar, esta vez encerrados en un círculo amoroso en el que sobraba por completo. Chasqueé la lengua, y les di la espalda. Sé que Harry notó que estaba allí, y que me llamó, pero no me interesó, porque… solo quería volar. ¿Era una idea robada del niño que vivió? No! Las escobas se inventaron mucho antes de su venida al mundo, así que emplear aquel deporte tan excitante como medio de liberar tensiones era algo completamente normal, y ciertamente natural en los magos, por lo menos aquellos que compartían mi vida… entiéndase, solo yo.

Llegué al campo con la velocidad de un bólido, y cuando me detuve en seco, mirando su grandeza, noté que grandes gotas de sudor resbalaban desde mi frente hasta mi cuello, y navegaban hasta mi pecho de manera cruel… porque hacían que me diera más calor aún. Hacía frío, era cierto, pero el correr durante tanto tiempo, solo para no estallar frente a ellos dos y decirles lo que realmente sentía, me obligaba a respirar entrecortadamente. Mi respiración estaba sufriendo un cambio extraño… de eso no había duda alguna. Me quité la túnica y la camisa, y quedé solo con el pantalón puesto. Hasta los zapatos me quité, hacía demasiado calor. No me interesaba correr el riesgo de que pequeñas de primer grado, en su primer amor platónico (no es engreído de mi parte saber que lo soy… es que son demasiado obvias, y por demás, enanas), se lleven mis prendas. Lo máximo que podía perder era el calor, y eso sería algo muy bueno. Lo máximo que podía ganar era un resfriado, y ese se quitaba con una buena poción pimentónica… aunque de contraerlo no se lo pediría a Hermione, sino a Madame Pomfrey, que posee un don natural para las pociones. Dejé de pensar en tantas consecuencias vanas, y me dirigí a la mitad del campo. Aún no entiendo porqué demonios tengo esa costumbre: No despego si no estoy en el medio del campo. Sacudí mi cabeza, y sentí, de repente, como si alguien me observase de una manera descarada y fija, a mi derecha, lugar donde estaban las gradas de los Ravenclaws. Sonreí, más para mí que para cualquier otra persona, y me aseguré que estaba delirando. Tampoco estaba tan deseable así. Un pequeño flash vino a mi mente, y unos labios carmesí me atormentaron por unos instantes. Los saqué de mi mente dando una patada fuerte y concisa en el polvo, que me impulsó hacia arriba, y causó que todos los vellos que cubrían mi cuerpo se arquearan, en clara muestra de un escalofrío que me recorría. El aire que dio en mi cara me hizo sentir supremo, y devolvió a mi la calma que había perdido hacía tanto. Subí y subí, tanto que pasé las nubes, y quedó ante mi una de las visiones más bellas que he podido capturar en todo lo que llevo de vida. El sol rayaba en la noche, y se enrazaba con una naciente luna que le pedía, con toda la elegancia posible, y que la distinguía, que se fuera, y que le permitiera ocupar el lugar que le correspondía en ese momento del día: La noche. Él se negaba a retirarse sin dar la lucha, y de la batalla de aquellos dos poderosos astros resultaba la combinación mágica que hacía de los atardeceres otoñales mi momento preferido de todo el año. Una paz se inundó en mí cuando las cálidas manos del sol encerraron mi cuerpo, y me hicieron sentir de nuevo a temperatura ideal… el frío proveniente de la luna no me permitía sentirme aturdido ante tanto calor, y me sentía en perfectas condiciones. Me acosté en la escoba, y me permití cerrar los ojos. Era lo que necesitaba luego de casi tres meses llenos de tensiones, de maldiciones, de malas pasadas y de decenas de brazos acogiéndome sin darme la calma que tanto ansiaba… y que había buscado desde hacía tanto. Sé perfectamente que en ese momento, mis párpados se cerraron, lentamente, y dejaron deambular la brisa casi nocturna por ellos… era una brisa… momento… era una brisa con olor a naranja. Porqué la brisa olía a naranja! Me senté de improvisto, y encontré un océano petrificado frente a mí. Tuve que agarrarme bien de la escoba para no caerme, porque, de nuevo, estaba allí, dispuesta a darme la batalla. Pero… algo había cambiado. Su hielo… característicamente brillante cuando cruzaba mi mirada, estaba lleno de un corrido creyón y de unas marcas de uñas aferradas en su rostro. Demostré mi confusión con mi cara, y creo que ella lo notó, porque sonrió, autosuficiente, y negó con la cabeza. Entendí perfectamente: No quería que le preguntase nada. Pero entonces… porqué se presentaba ante mí, con su escultural figura y una muy atractiva sonrisa, sabiendo que obtendría una guerra que duraría segundos, y sería recordada para toda la vida?

Comadreja, comadreja… siempre queriendo tener una respuesta ante todo – me dijo con voz pausada, hechizadora, y sin apartar su mirada de mi pecho. Me imaginé millones de escenas al segundo… algunas que, de ser siquiera percibidas por mi madre, me catalogarían de violador enfermizo en serie que requería reclusión psiquiátrica inmediata en san Mungo. La idea era responder inmediatamente, no dejarme amedrentar… pero lo que hizo a continuación me tumbó por completo.

Con una demostración inusual de completo equilibrio sobre una escoba, soltó la suya, y cayó en la mía, quedando, ambos, frente a frente. Puso una mano en mi pecho, que empezó a calentarse con una rapidez alarmante, y otra en mi boca, quizá para cerrarla, quizá para compartir el vaho quemante que salía de ella, y hacerlo parte de sí.

Me equivoqué por completo, lo sé. Solo estaba midiendo cuán rápido latía mi corazón, comparándolo con el suyo propio. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, realizó otro acto que me dejó perplejo. Amparó sus manos en las mías, y las rodeó en un abrazo… que me "obligó" a rodear su cintura como aquella vez… solo que sin tanta fiereza y con mucha más dulzura. No sabía lo que hacía… pero sí sabía que me agradaba, y mucho. Se sentó unos pocos centímetros más adelante, y se recostó en mi pecho. No la vi, pero sé que cerró los ojos, porque acto seguido empezó a tararear una canción lenta y melodiosa, que al tiempo reconocí como "sin tu voz, de war cry". No añadiré el hecho de haber quedado perplejo con tal alusión.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Un estallido llegó a sus oídos, y maldijo por lo bajo un millón de veces, como mínimo. Se sentía culpable, porque a ella no le gustaba que lo hiciera… pero hombre! Cuándo dos mortífagos están dispuestos a dejar la vida en el campo simplemente por aplicar muchos cruciatas que seguramente han de dejarte inconsciente, por lo mínimo por dos semanas, no se puede andar regando flores con la boca, o sí? Notó una espalda que guardaba la suya propia, y sonrió. Siempre presente… inseparables, a pesar de todas las lagunas mentales que había tenido en el último año en Hogwarts. Un par de piruetas, dos saltos y dos hechizos desmayantes hicieron que los mortífagos cayesen, pero ni en broma que la batalla llegase hasta allí. Él se encargó, personalmente, de encadenar a esos dos inconscientes, y Harry los mandó directamente a Azkaban, donde los estarían esperando los muy entregados dementotes, que, luego de ser traicionados por Voldemort, devoraban la felicidad de todo aquello que hubiese tenido algo que ver con él con especial entrega. Tuvieron que dar varias vueltas, y entre una lluvia multicolor de hechizos y de maldiciones, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley sonreían. Porque sabían que, a pesar de todo, habían logrado superar el GRAN abismo que, a la final, resultó siendo Hermione en un período de sus vidas… y que, ahora, el Trío Mágico era eso y más… eran tres magos (bueno… dos magos y una bruja, como rectificaba a cada segundo Hermione) con una amistad y unos poderes capaces de intimidar y hacer admirar a cualquiera. Ron miró por unos segundos a Harry… y, no sabía porqué exactamente, hizo lo mismo que hacía en cada batalla: Agradecerle. Con un gesto de asentimiento, Harry le demostraba que eso era cosa del pasado… y que no lo abandonaría nunca, por lo menos en su búsqueda incesante por aquella que tanto le había ayudado, sin siquiera saberlo.

_**Flash Back**_

Al demonio con la lealtad! – Grité. Sentía que mi garganta caería en pedazos, allí mismo, pero era poco lo que me importaba. Solo deseaba que quedase claro que jamás lo haría. ¿Y a mí qué me importaba el linaje¿Qué me importaba la sangre¿No bastaba con mantener una "relación" sin definir aún con un sangre limpia? No iba a permitir que nadie hiciera lo que se le pegara la gana conmigo, muchísimo menos si ya estoy en la potestad de decidir qué demonios quiero hacer con mi vida!.

Conté la cantidad de trozos en lo que había reducido la muy "amorosa" carta de mi madre, en la que me aseguraba que mi salida de Hogwarts era igual a mi matrimonio con Draco Malfoy. ¡No quería hacerlo, y no lo haría, jamás! Draco… draco solo era un niño caprichoso que jugaba como se le daba la gana conmigo, o por lo menos eso había sido antes de caer enamorado como un idiota de la menor de los traidores de la sangre. Si él pudo caer, y su padre, a pesar de verlo con los ojos más degradantes del planeta, lo aceptó…. Porqué rayos no puede aceptar mi madre que no pretendo ser la chaperona de él y su tórtola? Estaba que me volvía loca, me desquiciaba… y todo era su culpa. Me provocaba buscarlo, matarlo, caerle a maldiciones… pero sabía que, de encontrarlo, jamás lo haría. Era demasiado reto, demasiada conexión establecida en algún momento de la historia, lo que me impedía hacerlo. Quise contenerme, sostenerme, ser el pilar que siempre había sido, pero… en ese preciso momento, no pude hacerlo. No me quedó más remedio, Solo él era capaz de derretir la barra de hielo construida con tanto amor hacía tanto por mí, y de hacerme sentir bien, incluso si yo me oponía a ello.

Entonces… debo suponer que no es nada fuera de lo común? – pregunté vagamente, como si realmente estuviese interesado en lo que me decía Hermione. El profesor Flitwick daba una particular clase de cómo repeler los encantamientos destinados a desmayarte porque sí, y eso les daba la oportunidad perfecta de molestarme hasta la muerte. No entiendo porqué demonios no entendían que no quería hablar con ellos.

Vamos Ron… solamente te estamos pidiendo que hables con nosotros en clase – inquirió ella, con los ojos suplicantes. Había algo que no estaba funcionando, y lo sabía. Pero ese no era mi asunto. Era cosa de la parejita feliz… y nada tenía que ir a buscar allí. El cuerpo de un slytherin pasó a mi lado, y mi sangre se congeló, por unos remotos instantes pensé que era ella… cuando una bola gelatinosa no uniforme cayó sobre mí, entendí que estaba completamente despistado, porque solo era el idiota de goyle, que se apoyó aún más, simplemente para causar mucho más daño del que había causado. Harry y Hermione corrieron a mi lado cuando caí como saco, de espalda al suelo, y con esa bola de grasa encima. Casi dejo de respirar, y no hubiese estado mal… pero las ganas de golpearlo hasta que muriera eran mucho más fuertes, así que lo levanté con la varita y aseguré, mirándole fijamente, que de volver a tocarme tendría una muerte completamente dolorosa y muggle. Ellos dos se vieron… y luego me observaron. El profesor me criticó el ser tan violento, y me sacó de clases. Genial… vaya cosa que me perdí… soberano idiota, a saber el favor que me hace y no me saca… me aprisiona más. Jalo el bolso del puesto, y me dirijo hacia la puerta. No sé a donde me dirijo… pero lejos, lejos de ellos. Ya no soporto siquiera el verlos… me pone de mal humor. Pila de traidores merecedores de los más grandes improperios habidos, existentes y por existir en el mundo. Doy varias vueltas, y termino en el quinto piso, cerca de un aula de transformaciones que no se usa. Intento, en vano, abrir la puerta… muggle y mágicamente, pero nada. Chasqueo la lengua, más fúrico aún, y me dejo caer de mala gana, apoyado en la puerta. ¡Qué parte de "déjenme en paz, cabrones" era la que no entendían! Eso me frustraba, y no podía entender cómo ellos no entendían lo explícito de mis acciones esquivas con respecto al verlos… relacionándose. Solo pensar en esa palabra me hirvió la sangre… de nuevo tenía las orejas rojas. Con un demonio. Aplico un masaje rudo a mis ojos… que están hinchados de tanto pensar idioteces antes de dormir… que si cómo fueron capaces y demás… pareciendo la propia chica quinceañera decepcionada de la prima regalada que tenía de toda la vida y hasta ahora descubre… y lo peor del caso es que lo estoy haciendo ahora… péguenme un tiro y seré feliz… claro, que no duela, porque hasta donde sé, si esas varitas metálicas fallan… te dejan peor de lo que estás, y eso es lo que menos necesito en este momento…

¿Ron? – Siento que unas manos temblorosas se apoyan en mis hombros. Mis manos, ocultando mi rostro, que reprimía una grosería del tamaño de un camión, se apartan de ella violentamente. Encuentro frente a mi la cosa que menos podía haber deseado… bueno, cosa no… eran Hermione y Harry, que me miraban con semblante realmente preocupado. Dejé que mi mirada se enfocara en cualquier lugar, menos en ellos dos…. Y puse una cadena al tapón de ira que insistía en estallar. ¡Que no quiero verlos! Me grito internamente, y me considero estúpido por hacerlo, porque no me escuchan. Parecen una masa uniforme capaz de comprender lo que comprendían anteriormente con tan solo uno de mis actos… tanto así se han unido y olvidado del tercero que no importa, porque dudo mucho ser yo el que esté diferente. Hermione me mira fijamente, y veo que un par de lágrimas pequeñas se apiñan en ella. No… eso no lo quería. Demonios… porqué tengo que ser tan imbécilmente débil ante las lágrimas de cualquier mujer? Mi padre es débil ante lo muggle… porqué no podía resultar débil ante las pisadas de dedos? No, tenían que ser lágrimas de mujer, de cualquier tipo. No pude evitar el responder a su llamado, aunque ignoré de una forma olímpica a Harry, que también estaba presente, cabe destacar. En esos momentos creo que mejor me entendí con ella. - ¿Estás bien? – error… no me entendía mejor con ella. ¿Cómo va a preguntar eso? Qué no ve cómo estoy? Cálmate Ron, Cálmate. Mis manos se apoyan en mi barbilla, y ella la toma con delicadeza… OH no, no hagas eso, Herms.

Suéltame – te pedí, y casi escuché cómo algo dentro de ti se rompió. No fue mi intención, lo juro! Pero es que si me tocas… no me hago responsable… momento¿qué me pasa? – Harry… lo mejor que pueden hacer es irse – sí, él era hombre, él debía entender lo que me estaba pasando… más por ser hombre, y por demás, mi mejor amigo. Si no entendía la indirecta… entendería la directa, y vaya que me estoy controlando para no llegar a ella. Mis puños… no, traidores también… no se cierren… cálmate Ron. No… la respiración se pierde de mi control, y vuelve a despilfarrarse como un whisky de fuego rebosante en el vaso. No lo tumben.

Ron, Dumbledore nos dijo todo lo que pudo leer en ti – confesó Harry, con la palabra culpabilidad grabada en la frente, con dos flechas gigantes en rojo que señalaban hacia ella. No supe qué responder ante tal confesión, así que me eché a reír. Más que no saber qué hacer, que por cualquier otro motivo. Reí como un enfermo. Reí como un esquizofrénico. Reí tanto que me di miedo. Tanto fue así, que ellos se miraron, completamente turbados, y a mi me dolieron las costillas de tanto hacerlo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en ello, lo que sí sé, es que esas palabras derramaron lo que tanto había luchado por mantener oculto.

HAY QUE VER QUE USTEDES SON LAS PERSONAS MÁS CÍNICAS CON LAS QUE HE TRATADO EN MI VIDA – Reventé. Como caucho viejo de automóvil medieval. Como cualquier animal muerto al ser aplastado por el auto dueño de esa llanta destrozada. Con tanta potencia y tanta verdad, que me dio miedo que el mismo Hogwarts se me viniese encima. Me puse en pie, ya había empezado… ni muerto terminaría – Mira que venir a escupirme en el medio de la frente que Dumbledore me lee la mente simplemente para hacerles el trabajo más fácil… cualquiera creería que me he vuelto un punto intocable! Pero claro… el dúo perfecto no tiene espacios para un simple tipo como ronald weasley, guardián del equipo de gryffindor por una mala pasada que hizo la grandiosa Hermione Granger contra su contrincante, jugándole una broma que cayó como hielo, pesadísimo por cierto, en su estómago cuando se enteró. Para el sexto y penúltimo hijo de los Weasley, que no tiene dónde caerse muerto y nada que ofrecerle a la princesa de los cuentos de hadas, para el segundón y el carga espadas del gran guerrero épico que es alabado por todas aquellas personas que desconocen que sin sus amigos no sería nada… - Escuché que susurraron, en más de una ocasión, mi nombre, pidiéndome que me detuviese. NO. No lo haría. Ellos querían hablar conmigo, allí tenían! Estaba hablando, quizá de más, cierto, pero no podía detenerme – No para el imbécil que se quedaba todo el tiempo de resguardo, que vigilaba, mientras que la una investigaba y el otro actuaba, no para el que siempre sale como la piñata de los niños de feria, no para el que se la desvivía pensando en cómo anunciarles su amor por ella, por la que siempre investigaba, no para el que no quería traicionar el trío y no quería destrozar la amistad con sus estúpidos sentimientos de niño bueno y que no rompe un plato, no para el sangre estúpidamente limpia que defendía a capa y espada a los dos tórtolos incluso cuando no estaban presentes, de todos aquellos bocones que se mofan de ellos simplemente por tener una sangre inclusive más pura que la de esa cuerda de alcohólicos despilfarradores de galleons en muchas idioteces que, de no haber sido compradas e invertido ese dinero en otras cosas hubiesen otorgado a un mongólico pelirrojo las vías más correctas como para pagar a ellos la supuesta amistad linda y sincera que le ofrecían, no para el que se sentía culpable por ser pobre, no para el torpe, no para el cabezota… - un sollozo silencioso y un abrazo fue todo lo que necesité para guardar silencio. Ella, Hermione, estaba llorando. El solo imaginar que estaba actuando me hizo poner más rabioso, perlo lo consideré imposible, puesto que la mirada de Harry era más que específica. Sabía lo que se avecinaba, y no hice nada por evitarlo. Un enorme puño se ensañó contra mi mejilla derecha, y me lanzó del tiro hasta la pared, donde me golpeé fuertemente. Genial, aplastado por una mole y golpeado por mi mejor amigo. Pero… la parte divertida comenzó en ese momento. Cuando por fin, después de aguantarme tanto, pude devolver el golpe. No el que me había propinado en ese momento. Sino el que me habían dado ambos al decirse, frescamente, que se habían dado cuenta que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Y propiné otro, en su estómago, para que pagara por cada noche en vela que había tenido. Y recibí uno, en las costillas, para pagar cada palabra mal o bien dicha hacía poco, no estaba seguro de ello. Y propiné uno en el ojo izquierdo, para que pagase todas las veces que me había sentido poco ante él, y ante ella. Y recibí uno en el cráneo (que me dejó mareado), muy fuerte, para pagar cada lágrima que ella había derramado, y que yo desconocía, y de las cuales tuve conocimiento después. Y fueron más, y más, y más… hasta que ella, junto que otra voz femenina, actuaron.

¡BASTA! – El grito de Hermione y de Pansy llegó a mis oídos, cada uno poseedor de una frecuencia, tono y volumen diferente. Harry estaba debajo, y le estaba dando hasta en la madre… claro, no es que yo estuviese resultando victorioso, ni nada por el estilo. Ella, la de piel pálida y ojos enigmáticos ante mi propia búsqueda en su mirada, me separó de él, con una fuerza que desconocía en ella. ÉL, Harry, la miró dispuesto a maldecirla allí mismo, pero no, yo no lo permitiría, y ella, Hermione, tampoco. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, en la misma manera que Pansy, con una floritura de la varita, me puso recto. Nada le habría costado ayudarme directamente… - Son unos…

Gryffindors repugnantes que dan espectáculos a mitad de un pasillo sin tomar en cuenta que hay niños que pueden tomar el ejemplo de semejantes adefesios de la naturaleza. Adiós mona, adiós potty, tu, comadreja, ven conmigo. – Pansy… sí, era ella. La miré, y ella miraba a los otros dos. Harry parecía mapa de un nuevo mundo, y Hermione tenía los pómulos sonrosados hasta decir basta. Con la mirada me pedía perdón… pero no la vería de frente, no era capaz. Se me había escapado la terrible verdad (ni tan terrible… por lo menos para mi), y no era capaz, en ese momento, de dar la cara por semejante error. Harry me miró con furia… y con cierta satisfacción y agradecimiento. Esa mirada nunca la entendí, y nunca la entenderé, por más que me la explique con gráficos muggles y florituras de varita. Pansy esperó pacientemente a que ellos se retirasen de la vista, y, en lo que sus pasos no fueron audibles, se dio la vuelta. Esperaba un beso, un abrazo, una ayuda, pero no una bofetada que causó un escozor aún mayor del que sentía en los hematomas que empezaban a formarse en mi rostro. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y casi le grito que qué demonios le ocurría, pero no me dio tiempo, me cerró la boca con otra bofetada. Lo hizo dos veces más, y lo único que faltaba era que viniese Draco Malfoy y me orinase, para cerrar el día con broche de oro. Acto seguido, ella metió uno de sus brazos por detrás de mi espalda, y me sirvió de muleta humana, hasta la habitación que había presenciado, de una manera tácita y extraña, la pelea que Harry y yo acabábamos de tener. No sé cómo hizo para abrirla, pero lo hizo. Encendió un par de velas con la varita, e hizo aparecer un colchón mugriento, en el que me echó como perro.

Su ceño profundamente fruncido y sus mejillas ligeramente rojas me indicaron que las cosas no andaban bien. O estaba realmente muy enfadada por tener que rescatarme de la pelea que había quedado a la par (eso dejaría las cosas weasley dos, pansy uno, y subiría mi ego), o algo, a parte de la furia que notoriamente tenía, le estaba ocurriendo.

¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Balbuceé… porque la hinchazón aparecida en mis labios no me dejaba hablar correctamente. Sabía lo que quería decir y cómo tenía que sonar… pero en algún momento se distorsionaba y llegaba como manchón de café al aire. - ¿Porqué me golpeaste?

Porque acabas de pelear con las personas que han sido incondicionales a ti – me respondió, invocando un equipo de primeros auxilios, y obligándome a mantenerme acostado, mediante la magia – Porque acabas de golpear a la persona que ha sido llamada tu hermano por todo Hogwarts – Aplicó alcohol en las heridas más fuertes y me hizo chillar de dolor… tanto así que me mordí los labios y los rompí del tiro – por haber hecho llorar a la mona a la que solo yo puedo humillar – se sentía bien… aplicaba una pomada en mi destrozado pecho, y me hacía beber una muy repugnante poción amarillenta (eso no era tan bueno… pero por sus manos en mi cuerpo, lo que fuera) – y porque acabas de destrozar con tus dientes una de las cosas que extrañamente me causan atracción de un traidor a la sangre como tu – Lo sentí de nuevo, y juré ir a la gloria divina. Harry… ven y golpéame cuantas veces te dé la regalada gana, o cualquiera, si el premio a ser reventado y agarrado como pera de boxeos era tener sus temblorosos pero seguros labios apretando los míos, en un acto de pertenencia que solo había sentido la primera vez que me nos besamos, en aquel castigo con McGonagall. Era injusto.

Suéltame – le exigí, pero ella se echó a reír, mirando con malicia mi varita – no estamos en igualdad de condiciones. – Era cierto… ella podría hacer lo que se le diera la gana conmigo (no era una mala idea… para nada, yo feliz de sentirla), y parecía gozar de aquello. No obstante… su mirada parecía cada vez más abierta a mi, y podía leer claramente que, después de todo, quizá ambos estuviésemos atados, de formas diferentes, pero atados – qué ocurrió – no era una pregunta para obtener respuesta… disfrutaba más de las caricias que me otorgaba con cada roce de sus labios en mi pecho, en mi cuello… con cada juego que le daba a mis orejas y cuerpo entero felicidad... demonios, también quería saber a qué se debía esa necesidad imperante de aquella serpiente de sentirse querida – Basta…. Dime qué te pasa.

¿no te gusta? – me preguntó, con la ironía impregnada en cada una de sus palabras.

No preguntes algo para lo que ya tienes respuesta… pero tampoco creas que eres una máquina de sexo y guerras discontinuas para mí, porque no lo eres. Se supone, entiéndase, se supone, que tienes alma… y descubrir qué hay en ella, por más pequeña que sea, es otro reto que se me ha ocurrido, justo ahora. – Mi respuesta pareció golpearla, porque se quedó callada, y fija un tiempo indefinido a una conexión e intersección de preguntas que iban, fila tras fila, tras los párpados que casi lagrimeaban, en rencor por no dar a los lagrimales el tiempo necesario para nutrir las pupilas. Al final, que no fue más larga que cinco minutos, ella confesó, con la mirada caída… que, por cierto, no me gustó (sí, suena imbécil, pero no me gustó).

Quieren que me case con Malfoy, mientras…

¿Cómo lo llamaste? – Debí sufrir una gravísima contusión en el oído. Yo lo llamaba Malfoy, no ella, que era su prometida oficial, por más que ese imbécil estuviese jugando con ella y teniéndola como escudo para estar con Ginny… ni acordarme de eso.

Malfoy. Están empeñados en hacerlo, y no quiero amarrarme a un hombre, por lo menos no si éste no me causa ciertas sensaciones divinas y un punto de seguridad o confianza. – Entendí completamente. Las frases "me causa ciertas sensaciones divinas" y "punto de seguridad o confianza" era precisamente lo que estaba buscando desesperadamente… y que me negaba a haber hallado en una persona con la que había entablado una relación tan abstracta como las mismísimas clases de Adivinación o Historia de la Magia.

No tienes que hacerlo – le aseguré, sin saber muy bien porqué lo hacía. Empezaba a sentirme mejor… pero ella no tenía que saberlo. Debido a lo que se me acababa de cruzar por la mente, seguí tan inmóvil como segundos antes

Pero debo hacerlo. Es un acuerdo entre familias. Y yo soy la carne fresca del perro de nombre Draco – Ella no sería carne de nadie… por lo menos no si no era solo la mía. Momento… Weasley… el alcohol hace daño, todas las radionovelas y periódicos del país lo colocan y pregonan. – No sé porqué estoy aquí diciéndote estas cosas… - tapó su rostro con ambas manos, y mi momento de dominación se vio premiado, cuando la tumbé en el colchón, y ella me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de ese modo. No quería pelear. Bien. Si ella no quería pelear, yo tampoco. Pero no lo pude aguantar, el no querer pelear, no significaba expresamente no querer sentirla una vez más.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Joder tío! Son siete años! Siete años! – deletreó Ronald Weasley a un muy frustrado Harry Potter. Casi tan frustrado como él, pero no, no había punto de comparación. Los dos estaban sentados en una oficina, frente a un mapa, el cual tenía montones de equis rojas por todos lados – Le compondré una canción, no puede ser que la hallamos buscado en cada puto rincón de Inglaterra, de Francia, de Europa, y haya desaparecido como el aire! – Golpeó con fuerza la mesa, y la desbarató, por tercera vez en la semana. Harry susurró un reparo, y volvió a su posición original, aunque tuyo que agacharse a recoger todos los papeles, que volvían a caerse. No se inmutó cuando él se puso la chaqueta, de mala gana, y salió, seguramente vía la cafetería, donde se abastecería con tres tazas de café caliente y muy puro, y regresaría, a preguntarse en qué parte de Europa no había buscado por ella, y qué parte del mundo sería su próximo destino.

Los automóviles le rozaban con cierta velocidad, pero eso a él no le importaba, porque sabía que la varita lo era todo. Así como sabía que había sido un reverendísimo imbécil por no detenerla… y por pensar que aquello que crecía no era más que la satisfacción de haber llegado a la meta. Se acercó rápidamente, estaba haciendo demasiado calor como para estar afuera, y entró, provocando que un aparato extraño emitiese un sonido que siempre era igual… como de campanillas afiladas apiladas por montón, atadas por cuerdas. No hacía falta que preguntasen qué quería… siempre era lo mismo. Dos tazas de café bien fuerte, y el quisquilloso. Era el que lo mantenía al tanto de lo que ocurría en los bajos mundos… y no sabía qué había sido de su vida. Una camarera de unos cuarenta años y rostro amargado colocó las tazas en su mesa, junto al periódico. ÉL pago, al tiempo, y ella se retiró con su mala cara. No quería el café… hervía. Pero sí quería leer el quisquilloso. Muerte en masa de duendes… ¿a quién le importaba eso? Dumbledore, posible autor de asesinatos… eran unos dementes… por fin. El apartado de solicitudes de la comunidad. Dinero… libros… prendas… ¿una carta¿Una carta¿Quién…? Su corazón dio un vuelco, y se fijó en la dirección. No había tiempo para perder, se devolvió por donde había entrado, esquivando sillas, mesas y casi derrumbando la puerta con la varita. No notó que muchas personas lo miraban como a un hombre joven… atractivo (en caso de mujeres) y enfermo (en caso de hombres).

**_Flash Back_**

Parecen muy felices – argumentó Hermione, al tiempo que Harry no la dejaba ni caminar sin despegarse de ella. Ron sonrió por lo bajo. Lo que le provocaba era matarlo… pero hacía feliz a su hermana, y eso, era algo que le debería toda la vida… o el tiempo que durase la relación y (ella) lo cortase. Bailaban al ritmo de un compás muy agitado, y el trío mágico se había acercado, a conversar un rato. Ron, sin pareja, había asistido al Baile de Graduación por ellos más que por cualquier otro motivo. Se los debía… luego de haberse comportado como un soberano patán y traidor.

Ron… creo que te buscan… - argumentó Harry, sonriendo a medias, al ver que cierta rubia de ojos azules y un vestido negro completamente perlado en gotas de rocío rebuscaba con la mirada entre las muchas personas que bailaban.

Vale, asumo que me encantaba como estaba vestida. Nunca pensé que fuese tan sencillamente seductora al momento de vestir para una fiesta de gala, pero lo era, y eso fue otro punto a su favor (revisando mis estadísticas… las cosas iban: parkinson ocho, weasley cinco). Con el collar que le regalé porque me salió del mismísimo sitio un día de mayo, me estaba buscando, y yo lo sabía. Por ello, me le adelanté, y coloqué una rosa en su cuello. No tenía espinas, yo mismo me había cerciorado de ello. No podía lastimar aquello que por ley, gravedad y cuerpos unidos era mío, y mucho menos con premeditación. La acerqué hacia a mi… como cada vez que ganaba, y escuché su risa, igual que más de un suspiro que demostraba que ambos éramos muy codiciados por el alumnado de Hogwarts. No me importó…. La tenía a ella, y me era más que suficiente. Sonreí como un enamorado idiota, y le permití darse la vuelta. La música, premeditadora a mano armada, al igual que la vida, el destino, y las necesidades fisiológicas, cambió repentinamente, ofreciéndonos un panorama lento, especial y mágico. (OH so weasley… tremenda galleta partida tenemos contigo!). Me miró… y me volvió a confundir… entre tanto mar, entre tantos riachuelos y tanto por recorrer, había una nueva piedra en el camino que se empeñaba en nublar nuestro proceder. La aferré más aún, y le pregunté qué ocurría, sin necesidad de articular palabra. Ella no me respondió, solo negó con la cabeza, y se apoyó en mi hombro, bailando… y guiando mis pasos, por demás terribles… pero graciosos ante su innato don para el baile. Con alevosía y conocimiento total de lo que hacía me guió hasta una esquina, lugar en el que me regaló el más sabroso de los besos que he hubiese dado… aunque, sinceramente, no sé cuántas veces he pensado lo mismo… cada uno de sus besos, de sus caricias, sus movimientos y sus palabras son como nuevos tesoros para mí, que no dejaré escapar (los homosexuales dos, weasley, casi adentro). De repente, como si todo se hubiese detenido, y las charlas y griteríos cobrasen de nuevo vida, me separó de ella, con ambas manos. Eso solo lo hacía cuando estábamos empalagados el uno del otro, o cuando simplemente no teníamos más tiempo de estar juntos. La volví a interrogar… esta vez más fuertemente, y ella solo acarició mi muslo, e introdujo su mano en mi bolsillo izquierdo, depositando algo. Me preguntaba qué sería… seguramente algo tan descaradamente divertido (por Dios! Lo hemos perdido! A llorar por el difundo hombre weasley, bienvenido ronnie el wam wam) que era incapaz de decírmelo en la cara. Pero… ella no era así, qué tan grave podía ser.

Voy por un ponche… o algo más fuerte – me dijo, mirándome como si fuese una rueda de pescado que quisiera morder y se alejara más y más de ella… echado en un camión. – Caminó como la princesa de cualquier sueño que era, y desapareció de mi vista. No aguanté la curiosidad, y saqué la carta. Demonio de luces… moradas, rojas, azules, amarillas, verdes, fucsias… de todos los colores, menos una mísera lucecita blanca que me dejase leer con claridad. Tuve que salirme, apartarme de tanta gente, tantos gritos y tantos movimientos de cuerpo extraños, y terminé en el principio del Gran Comedor, que ahora era la sala de fiestas más impresionante que Hogwarts hubiese visto jamás. Estaba escrita en letra cursiva… algo corrida, y elegante.

_Para Weasley, Heartforshire. Nº 22._

"_Te amo. No puedo destruirlo. En el tiempo necesario, el mismo que necesitamos para descubrirnos, volveré a buscar tus labios, esperando que éstos ansíen mis caricias como tu a tu cuerpo en este y todos los momentos de mi vida… que me negaré a regalar o a compartir con otro que no sea contigo"._

Por supuesto… como si ya no conociera esa aplastante verdad, Pansy. Me reí de tal detalle, y solo pensar en mi conciencia, que me tildaba de homosexual por mis pensamientos un tanto detallistas (de nuevo…), rompí la carta, y la eché a la basura. Esperaría a que llegase, y le diría que se dejase de boberías, que en lo saliésemos de Hogwarts, ella sería mi esposa, mi amante, y mi amiga.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

La ubicación… necesitaba la ubicación. Jamás debió romperlo… por muy gay que lo colocara ahora su muerta conciencia… por lo menos la de adolescente… que se había transformado en una de joven adulto de veinticuatro años… que le criticaba por haber hecho semejante tontería (quién entiende a las conciencias…). Se devanó el cerebro pensando… y dio con la solución. Era un recuerdo! Era un recuerdo!.

Como alma en pena que busca concilio entró en la primera tienda donde vendían chivatoscopios, espejos reflectores y demás… a buscar lo que en ese momento estaba cancelando. Cual era la dirección… demonios…ese pueblo… y si quedaba en la Patagonia, por allá, por argentina, América, bien lejos del aplastantemente cálido Heartforshire en el que vivía? No… no se lo perdonaría. Un anciano lo miró, anonadado, sin poder creer apenas que fuese tan efusivo y dejase caer los galleons de forma estrepitosa en la mesa de metal que servía como caja, y mostrador a la vez. Salió de allí, y se arrimó en la primera esquina que encontró. Colocó la varita en su sien, preparado para el desagradable dolor succionador que le tocaba vivir… y entonces, lo vio. Un niño de unos seis años que corría, muerto de la risa, en dirección a la cafetería que él solía ir, todos los años, a pagar la frustración de no haberla encontrado. Ese niño… sintió una punzada en el medio del pecho, y el pensadero quedó atrás. No… no podía permitirlo. Se había quedado en el medio de la calle, agarrando una pelota… una pelota roja, como marchita… un timbrazo de automóvil le hizo decir una grosería del tamaño de su propio cuerpo, pero lo había logrado. Luego de derribar dos mesas, cuatro anuncios, llevarse un trapo entre las piernas y casi caer, y embarrarse la cara de tierra, tenía a aquel pequeño rubio de ojos azules y pecas en las mejillas entre sus brazos. Estaba sano. Lo miró… el pequeño temblaba. De pies a cabeza. Y tenía las orejas muy rojas. Exageradamente rojas. Justo como las de él al observar una reacción tan…

¡Ron! – Indescriptible. Su corazón se detuvo allí mismo. Y se recordó de una forma muy grosera a su propia madre. Solamente él no veía lo que estaba al frente de sus narices. Con un movimiento digno de una cámara lenta muggle, se dio la vuelta, y allí, como siempre, más formada, más mujer, más para él, estaba ella. Con las manos aferradas a la varita y a un carrito, y con la mirada fija en el hombre de chaqueta negra que tenía a su hijo en brazos. Hombre de cabello escandalosamente rojo y de gafas oscuras. Que parecía hipnotizado por su aparición repentina, por lo que parecía ser, por su figura. Volteó a ver al niño de nuevo, y una nueva corneta le hizo reaccionar. Estaba en el medio de una vía. Con tres pasos largos, sacudió el polvo que podía haber albergado el inmaculado traje de aquel pequeño… y se sintió a morir. Siempre presente, siempre allí, e incapaz de verla, pero sí de, por siete años, sufrir.

**EPÍLOGO**

Papá! – Gritó Ron, a Ron. Éste estaba hasta los talones de grasa, intentando adecuarse a una parrillera completamente muggle, en la casa de Hermione.

¿Qué quieres hijo del mismo demonio? – preguntó él, muy malhumorado. No entendía cómo ponerlo en marcha, y jamás lo entendería, por más que leyese.

Ron! – criticó una mujer, con una bandeja repleta de tajadas de carne gruesa y fresca. – Deja de decirle esas cosas!

Es la pura verdad! – defendió un hombre de ojos verdes, muerto de la risa – Este pelirrojo es el mismo demonio… mira que venir a casarse con una serpiente y tener a un engendro como hijo! – se quejó, mientras despeinaba al pequeño rubio y le permitía llevarse a la pequeña Dorriete a jugar al lago. Estaban grandes… tenían diez y ocho años, respectivamente. Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando una rubia con el cabello recogido y un tenedor gigante en la mano se le acercó. – No me amenaces, pedazo de…

Pansy… recuérdame porqué acepté quedarme contigo. No. Recuérdame porqué acepté venir a esta endemoniada parillera – Su ceño era insufrible, y Hermione colocó la bandeja llena de carne en una mesa. Pansy cogió una, con el tenedor, y se acercó a Ron. Lo abrazó en la cintura, y colocó la carne en el aparato aún apagado con una mano. Luego, hizo una floritura con la varita, y le besó en el cuello.

Porque eres un mago estupendo, porque eres excelente padre, y porque eres mi preferido perro.

Por Dios… he terminado este One Shot… que me ha costado la madre santa y su ayuda terminarlo! Horas! Pero estoy satisfecha (h). Comento, yo soy la conciencia de Ron xDDD, y me he inspirado en la canción "unsaid things" de mcFly y "sin tu voz" de Way Cry para escribirlo… aunque claro, si escuchan las letras… no es del todo parecido.

Un proyecto más realizado… ahora a dormir :s, que se me caen los párpados xD

**Isabel.**


End file.
